the heart decides
by fallenstarshard
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Kagome makes the hardest decison.  summary not as good as story. Not for kikyo lovers. Please read! this story sticks really close to the animemanga. I DONT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I wish I did though

Of all the things she had ever done this was probably the hardest ever. It had been a month since Naraku had been defeated. After nearly 3 years it was finally over. She was now turning18. But this held no cause of celebration. 2 weeks ago the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind were affirmed by the reappearance and encountering of Kikyo. Kagome recalled the event quite vividly now. She had decided to take a walk to settle her wandering thoughts. She was deep in her own thoughts and some where in the woods when a cold voice roused her. "So your still here I see" she turned in the direction of the voice only to she Kikyo leaning against a tree. Shivers ran down her spine and goosebumps latched on to her arms. "Can I help you Kikyo" asked Kagome in the closest to normal voice as she could. "Have you still not gotten it," all but yelled Kikyo, "you don't belong here!! Inuyasha and I are meant to be and now that your debt has been paid and the jewel completed you may leave" and with that she walked off into the rolling forest mist. "How did you…" but she was already gone by the time Kagome tried to call out to her. The fact that Kikyo knew the jewel was completed creeped her out. Kagome had the last and final piece of the jewel hidden away from the others, because secretly in her heart she thought Kikyo was right. The second the jewel was completed she would no longer be needed. As sheets of rain began to pour down around her Kagome was pulled back to the present. She stepped out from under the tree and let the rain drench her. "rain on your skin is the only thing that lets you know your alive" she thought to herself. Her plan was set out and either she could fight it and be unhappy or try to see the reason and carry on as best as she could. As her clothes became completely drenched she twirled around in the rain unable to suppress a sad smile and a small giggle. "My last 3 days" she thought to herself "lets enjoy it!" and with that she continued dancing in the beautiful rain.

What Kagome didn't know is that not far away a hanyou was secretly watching on. He had smelt the girls change of emotions and he had to physically restrain himself when he smelt the sadness wafting from her. He had noticed even before her when it had started to rain, and he was the one who saw the raven haired beauty get up and start dancing in the rain. Inuyasha inwardly smiled at Kagome's appreciation of life. " Keh!!!" he grunted, "stupid girls gonna get sick." And with that he leapt from his tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He covered up his smile with a scowl and made his way over to kagome. "oi wentch your gonna get sick" he called to her. She stopped where she had been in the process of dancing. Shock spread threw her features and were just as quickly replaced by a radiant smile. She walked up to Inuyasha. "what the hell!!" she thought to her self. When she was directly in front of him she held out her small hand and gave him a loving smile. "I will get out of the rain on one condition" she said. He reddened at the hand in front of him and looking away replied "oh and what would that be?" she moved so that she was directly in front of him eye to eye. She held out her hand again and in a soft voice uttered "If you dance with me."

It had taken all Kagome's courage to ask that one simple silly question. Racing through her mind she thought "well this is probably my last few days with him so may they be special." After a few moments of silence she let her eyes drop to the ground. The hanyou was not responding, and why would he she was being stupid and childish. A few seconds later her hand dropped as well. She gave a small sigh and dejectedly turned around to head back to camp. Just as she was walking away, to her complete and utter shock, she felt a strong arm quickly catch her wrist and turn her around. What she saw surprised her more then anything. Inuyasha was staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. "I would love to" was his simple reply, bringing a smile to her face. As the rain continued to fall around them a girl and a hanyou danced, twirled, and laughed in the rain. One thought that neither knew the other was thinking. A simple true pure thought. "Perfect"


	2. day 2

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/

That night Kagome could not fall asleep. Well she could but it was not a fitful sleep. Her eyes would close only to open momentarily. Thoughts were racing in her head. She had already visited home and brought the gifts and the letters that she would leave them. She had already practiced putting up barriers, and she knew the timing down of everything. She knew things between her and Inuyasha were changing and that just made everything more complicated. By the time morning had broken she was so restless she felt like she had to do something or she would explode. She needed the sensation of running the adrenaline you get and the rush. Silently she slipped out of her sleeping bag and grabbed her old school bag from. She was in Kaedes hut with the rest of the group except for Inuyasha who of course was sleeping in his favorite tree. She changed into a pair of shorts, tank top, and tennis shoes. She also grabbed her ipod shuffle and headed out the door. She knew a route around the forest. It would lead her up a hill then down then by the ravine and then back here. It was a nice 4 mile course. Careful not to wake Inuyasha she tiptoed past him and walked to the start of the make shift course. She started jogging and once she was a bit away from camp she turned on the ipod and got lost in the music the only thing that mattered were that and her breathing. Every nerve in her body relished at the feel of running again. After 3 miles she reached the hill. " This will really help" she thought to herself. She stopped at the base her body dripping in sweat. She looked up at this small hill and then with every ounce of energy she had she sprinted up it. At the top there was a tree overlooking the ravine. A beautiful sight but she didn't stop to admire it. The second she reached the top she sprinted back down. Up and down she went until finally her lungs felt like they would burst and even then she pushed herself harder. By the 15th time she ran up that hill she was honestly not able to go more. As she reached the top she collapsed. Crying and trying to calm her racing heart. Everything that she had been trying to keep inside the pain of leaving the sadness of saying goodbye, and the felling of deception. All of it caught up with her and all she could do was hug her knees and cry.

Inuyasha watched as the sky got lighter and lighter. He had awoken when Kagome had snuck off that morning. His leg shook uncontrollably with impatience. AS usual she had gone off on her own with out telling anyone, he had half a mind of running off to get her, but didn't want to seem worried about her. Usually when she went on these "runs" it took her about an hour. It was much later. After taking all he could he leapt off the tree and ran in the direction of Kagome's "track". He followed the path that she had showed him. He was at a tree over looking the hill when he saw Kagome running or her life down the hill. He was just about to go rescue her when he noticed that at the bottom she stopped and sprinted back up. He sat and watched her. After what seemed like forever he could tell that Kagome was pushing herself way beyond her limits. But why, he asked himself. "we have already defeated Naraku why would she need to be training" Suddenly the strong smell of salt revived him from this thoughts. He looked back up to the hill were Kagome was running. At the top of this mound sat Kagome looking absolutely defeated. She was trying very hard to get back her normal breathing but on top of being exhausted, she was crying hysterically. Finally after trying to stop the flow of tears for a few minutes, she just gave in and let them come. She hugged her knees and bawled into her legs. Inuyasha was thourghly shocked, and profoundly confused. He jumped off the tree branch and in 2 leaps was at the top of, standing over the crying girl. "oi Wench whats gotten into you" he asked. Kagome instantly froze up and slowly the tears stopped and she was silent. "I said.." started Inuyasha but he was interrupted. Kagome put on her best fake smile which unfortunately did not agree with the sadness and pain in her eye. "im Fine" she said in a fake chipper voice. The hanyou made a disbelieving face down at her. "Really," she said "Im just…" but the words would nt come to her. "Anyway" she added quickly "Im going to finish my run. see you back at camp" and with that she quickly dashed down the hill and with unbeatable quickness she ran off in the way of her "track". Inuyasha just stood there unsure of what to do. He could tell that Kagome's run was turning into not just a simple run.

When she finally arrived back at camp she was pouring sweat. It clinged all over her body, but she felt relieved and a lot better then earlier. Due to the fact that they were on leisure time, meaning they didn't have to go after Naraku at a moments notice, the group was waking up late and just relaxing. It was about midday as Kagome walked into Kaedes hut to discover Sango cooking lunch. "Smells good I am gonna go to a bath at the river and will be back later" she muttered to Sango. "I will go with you" offered Sango…….. Quite quickly the two women made their way to the river and took relaxing baths. They laughed, they joked, but Sango noticed that Kagome seemed a little off. I mean Kagome, was, just like a sister to her. She would know these things. Other then that they had a marvelous time relishing in each others company. They arrived back at camp just in time for lunch. Kaede was still away so it just the 4 adults and Shippo. Kirrar was also away. That day Kagome spent most of the day by herself. Sango and Miroku were spending more and more time together and she didn't want to interfere. Now they were free to get married. From her spot situated by the river she heard a loud slap, then a thud, followed by "pervert". Kagome could not help but laugh. "I don't think he will ever learn that's not the way to a women's heart" she murmured to herself. A voice from behind her spoke "oh ya, then what is" she turned around to see Inuyasha leaning against a tree trunk. She made an-but-not-really look at him "you have got to stop coming out of trees at bad moments," she scolded him "its quite unbecoming" HE gave a real laugh, which was a rare thing indeed, then walked over and plopped down next to her. "so how do u get to a woman's heart" he asked. Kagome looked thoughtful for a second. "well for starters, Miroku always tries to kiss her without reason. Which is not bad its just that a kiss should be romantic and breath taking" she said dreamily. Then remembering she had an audience she turned as pink as a cherry blossom in full bloom. Inuyasha gave her a smirk "oh ya!" he said "like this" and without warning he lowered himself to centimeters away from Kagome. "Inuyasha what are you..." but she never got to finish because that was her first real kiss (ok well at the castle that had not counted because she was trying to save him and it was an impulsive action). Gently the wind blew, sending cherry blossoms aloft. They floated from the trees and softly drifted down to settle or around the couple or float on the surface of the placid river. Kagome broke the kiss. "Just like that" said Kagome smiling up at him and they resumed with the kiss that said everything neither of them could say.

Later that day, as the stars began to make heir appearance over the slowly darkening sky a young girl and a hanyou sat in each others arms over looking the beautiful senary before them. "we should probably get back" Inuyasha murmured in her ear. Kagome looked up at him. She was glad it was dark or he would have seen the disappointment on her face. This would be one of the last days they would or could be like this. She shook her head. She knew but he didn't and that made it all the worse. She gently got up and reached out her hand for him to grab it. Jokingly he pulled her back down into his arms, he held her there giggling. After a few minutes they both got up and looked at each other. Suddenly Kagome snapped. The reason she was leaving was so that Inuyasha could be happy with his love, kikyou, and here she was acting all lovey dovey with him when he wasn't meant to be with her. She pulled out of his reach and turned away. "shoot!! um Inuyasha go on ahead, I um I will catch up with you in a sec" she said not daring to look back at him. She knew her drawing away hurt him and that he didn't know why, but she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. "Kagome is everything ok" he asked slightly hurt. "ya, I just don't feel well I will just get some air and see you in a sec," and saying it clearly and deliberately she turned around and silently pleaded with him something she knew he wouldn't understand. "its not your fault." Still not fully understanding what she was saying, yet knowing she wasn't rejecting him Inuyasha turned away. "see you there" he called over his shoulders. Kagome watched him go and when he knew he was out of sight she slid down the truck of the tree behind her. "Damn it!!" she repeated over and over while lightly hitting her hands against her head. "ugghh" she cried out. "You all just love toying with me don't ya" she called out to the fates above. "me being happy is just to much to ask for isn't it" she laughed sadly to herself. "fine!" she said "I will play your little game, but this is my life and I will end it my way" And with that she got up and walked towards camp.

As she entered the clearing out front of Kaedes hut she saw her friends gathered around a small bound fire. Everything shimmered softly. Inuyasha's hair was as silver and fine as a spider's web, and Sango's beautiful face was only made more beautiful by the fire. She gave a big sigh and decided to throw all common sense out the window. She strutted right over to Inuyasha and sat RIGHT next to him. He didn't seem to mind and only pulled her in closer until she was practically on top of him. Miroku and Sango only smiled at the couple across form them as if they had known all along. "You smell of a sweet autumn cherry blossom" Inuyasha said burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes ad tried to memorize her surroundings. Of course the best had come at the end. Tomorrow would be a busy day for her. As she snuggled into his embrace she felt him remove his hoari and place it around her. Sleep claimed her as se wished the moment now would never end.


	3. IM sorry the last day

Part 3

Disclaimer: I still, for the third time don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Short little authors note: this is my first fanfiction ever so any reviews would be great. (thanks for all the ones so far) even if you hate the story just send me a quick review saying why, so that the next one can be better. Thanks so much

Fallenstarshard

The sun had been in the sky for quite some time now. It shed its light across two figure laying next to a burnt out fire, Wrapped quite contently in each others arms. Both seemed relaxed and at peace. Kagome stirred in her sleep and Inuyasha subconcesly tightened his hold around her. Her eyes slowly drifted open. For a split second Kagome could not recall where she was, she never remembered her sleeping bag being his comfy. Suddenly the memories of yesterday flashed through her mind her mind and she smiled sadly to her self. "the last day." She thought to herself. She gave a small sigh. "Kagome, will you stop squirming." Said a voice from practically under her. She giggled and craned her neck to look at said figure. Inuyasha was looking over up at her with an idiotic smile on his face. She laid her head on his chest. "Good morning" she said smiling. His arm snaked protectively around her waist. "sleep well" he asked. She nodded her head not wanting to disturb the peace of the morning. "Pervert" slap. She jumped up and looked around. About 100 yards away, a perverted monk was nursing a red cheek while a mad demon slayer was walking briskly away. "moment over" she thought to her self. She looked down at Inuyasha who was still lying on the ground. " let the day begin" she told him, yet he noticed, not all to happily. They got up and walked over into Kaedes hut. Everyone was already there. Sango was sitting, as Kagome noticed on the opposite side of the room as Miroku, talking to Kaede with Kirrara on her lap. Miroku was helping Shippo with something. As they entered Shippo shot up. "Kagome!!!" he yelled racing towards her. He hugged her legs tightly. "Good morning Shippo" she greeted him lovingly, patting him on the head. "Look what I made for you." He yelled handing her a picture he had drawn with the crayons she had brought back for him. What she saw made her knees buckle and her heart drop. If Inuyasha had not been right behind her and caught her, she would have tumbled to the floor and bawled her eyes out. It was a picture of 2 stick people. A little one with a bushy tail and red hair, and a bigger one with a green uniform and black hair. There was a heart in-between them. It was the usual little kids picture with the tree and the sun, but what impacted Kagome so greatly was the message at the bottom of the page in scraggly hand writing. It read "Kagome and Shippo. Together for ever." "you ok Kagome?" asked Inuyasha still firmly holding on to her. She looked up at him firmly shaking her head and found her voice. "ya Im fine, I just.. Never mind" she said. She looked down at Shippo, who looked scared at the way she had reacted of his picture. She picked him up and held him tightly to her. "You're a great kid Shippo, and no matter what happens always know I love you ok?" she asked him. He nodded his head and hugged her back. "I love you to Kagome" he said in his little voice. She put him down and patted him on the head. After carefully folding the picture she placed it in her bag which was at the corner of the hut. Today she would spend with everyone. Unknown to them she would say her goodbyes. " Hey Sango what do you say if after breakfast we head to the hot springs and have some girl time?" she asked from where she was at the door. "Sure!!" said Sango enthusiastically. And with that Kagome sat down and they began their breakfast.

The day went on in a very odd fashion, Inuyasha noticed Kagome spent part of the day with every single person in the group and as the day went on he could smell the sadness wafting from her. First she and Sango had gone of to the springs. With his acute hearing he had heard there laughter. Then she had taken Miroku on a long walk. He had followed to make sure the monk wouldn't pull any funny business. They acted like a regular pair of brother and sister, and had talked about Mirokus future. When they arrive she had planned a special trip to a daisy field with Shippo and then taken him for a fun swim in the river. As dusk approached they made there way into the village. It took Kagome a while to get dressed and when she came out her hair was still wet and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose blue shirt. They al ate dinner together. Kagome barely talked nor ate. Everyone noticed but no one said a word. After dinner Kagome approached Inuyasha. "Can I show you something?" she asked. He nodded his head. She took his hand and led him about a mile away from the village into a clearing deep in the forest. There was a blanket set up there on the ground. She lay down and he laid next to her. The stars shone radiantly down on them. They lay there in silence just gazing for quite sometime. Suddenly Kagome rolled on her side and looked at him. "Inuyasha what do you want" he was purely taken aback. "For the future" she continued. "I guess I want to finish the jewel" he said. She frowned "that's right he still doesn't know I have the last piece." She thought. He noticed her frown. "Kagome is everything all right?" he asked, "You've been acting a little weird today. He could smell the salt of the tears yet unshed. "Ya don't worry about it" she said softly. They spent the rest of the time talking and holding each other. " I guess we better get back to camp," said Inuyasha. They got up and were back at camp in no time. It was dark and everyone had already gone to bed. He looked down into her sad chocolate brown eyes, and kissed her. "please don't cry" he said and then continued the kiss. Suddenly Kagome pulled away. She looked into his beautiful amber eyes and uttered so softly that he almost thought he hadn't heard her. "I love you." And with that she turned away and walked into the hut. He could smell the tears coursing down her face. Unaware that she could hear him she softly uttered the most heart felt words that he could not decode until it was to late. HE stared at the spot were she had just stood moments before and pondered over her last words. "Im sorry"

AN: Aggh!! Sorry for keeping you hanging like this. I have a history and a Bio test to study for. But just so you know. Im not exactly sure how im going to end it. There will at least be 2 more chapters. This one was done in a bit of a rush but I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Its my moms birthday so the next posting will be sometime later this week. Sorry guys but I hope yall keep reading.

Fallenstarshard


	4. kagome dissapears

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Twas early when Kagome arose. Definitely an hour or so before dawn. She quietly got out the presents and the letters, dressed and prepared to go. She took out a pen and put the name of the person for who the letter was for on the front. When she was ready she walked out side. Inuyasha was about 50 yards away, fast asleep in his tree. She took out the last and final piece of the jewel shard and removed the rest of it from around her neck. She clasped them in her hands and closed her eyes. Just as Kiyo had taught her so long ago, she prayed. When she opened her eyes and hands the jewel was whole. It sparkled brightly even in the dark. The sun was now dawning and Kagome knew her time had come. She put each gift down and on top of it the letter for the respective recipient. She had to fight hard to keep the tears from spilling, or Inuyasha would smell them and awaken. The sun was just starting to peep over I the valley. Quickly and silently as a ghost she made her way to the edge of the forest in the direction of the well. She looked back one more time at the place that had grown to become her second home. "This is for the better" she thought. "Destiny never planned for me to come here. Inuyasha and Kikyo belong together. If I had not of come everyone would have been saved the trouble I caused them" truly deep down in her heart she did believe this, all of it. Everything she had come to love was being ripped away from her…. By herself. She gave a shaky sigh and walked on. She left no other trace that she had ever been there other then those 5 gifts. Even the most important trace of Kagome had been removed, as Inuyasha would come to find. And with that she continued her way to the well, walking out of their lives like an apparition. One, who unknown to her, would never be forgotten.

Some how the group all awoke at the same time. Mere minutes after Kagome had departed. All of them felt it, something was missing. Inuyasha looked around, Kagome was gone. That was not his reason for panic. He jumped out of the tree and he felt unbalanced. She looked around trying to figure out what it was. Sango and the rest of the gang where up to. Suddenly Sango gasped. "Inuyasha, your rosary, i-its gone" she said, not terrified, but definitely bewildered. From a few yards away the heard Shippo break down in hysterical sobs. He was holding a pink piece of paper and in the other hand a little bag of kids stuffs. They noticed that there was a gift and a package laid out for each of them. Sango picked hers up. It was, as Kagome would call it, a "picture" of her and Kagome in an ivory frame. They were both laughing and hugging each other. With it a letter.

Dear Sango,

Through all these years you have been like a sister to me. Unfortunately that time has come to an end. I ran into someone who reminded me of something I had truly forgotten. I don't belong here. I don't think destiny had this in store for me. Meeting you has been one of the greatest joys in my life. I am so sorry for causing you all the pain that I did. If it were not for me your family would still be alive. I am so sorry and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I will never forget you Sango. Don't be afraid of love. Miroku loves you. Please marry him and when you do, remember me and know that I send you all my love and only the best wishes. May our souls meet again my beautiful "sister"

Keep safe,

Kagome

Sango broke down into tears. Inuyasha notice that each person did after reading there letter. Tentatively he lifter his up. His was more of a package then a letter. He opened it up and reached inside. The first thing he picked up was the jewel. He held it up in front of his eyes. It sparkled and gleamed, but most surprisingly it was complete. He reached back and removed the letter. Kagomes neat small writing filed the page. HE began to read. For the first time in he history of there lives did the others actually see Inuyasha's eyes fill with tears. Other then Shippo and Kagome no one had seen him vulnerable, EVER, until know. Without warning he dropped the jewel he had been holding and sprinted off, at an ungodly speed, in the direction of the well. One thought repeated itself loudly and clearly in his head. "Kagome"

AN: Sorry to leave yall hanging but I REALLY have to study for that bio test. Im thinking of adding the last 2 final chapters either later tonight or tomorrow or the next day. (I was pressured by a pretty mad review to finish this story so I decided to add a little more) hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think. Next chapter reveals Inuyashas letter.

See Ya

Fallenstarshard


	5. kagomes letter and the race for Kagome

Disclaimer : i dont own inuyasha or any of the characters

AN: Turns out no exams this week. Haha (sigh of relief!!!) so here is the second part

As he ran through the forest Kagomes letter played itself over and over in his head.

Dear Inuyasha,

This may not make sense to you, but im leaving. By the time you get this I will already be gone down the well. Just to get it over with, I want you to know that I left you the completed jewel as you have probably already seen. I know the jewel means a lot to you. I hated that you only kept me around because of it. Sometimes I felt like a prisoner of it. Anyway I have probably written and rewritten this letter about a thousand times in the last few days. I want you to know that the last 3 days have been the happiest. I am not leaving because of you. I am leaving because I don't belong here. I know I love you but there's a bigger picture here. You love Kikyo and the two of you are meant to be together. I get that know. For so long I tried to remain ignorantly bliss, but I ran into someone some time ago who reminded me of something. Kikyo is right. Destiny didn't have a place for me here. I don't belong in your time nor in your heart, and no matter how much I love you I cant change that. I hope your proud of your little shard detector because I kept to my word. Even if I had a place here, even if it was with you I couldn't stay. You are promised to Kikyo and I cant bear to see you dragged off to hell. Know instead of going Ill do the honors. I only want you to be happy Inuyasha. The past 3 years have been the best. Know I am so sure of something, as I never was before. I was born to love you. The hardest part about love is easily told in a simple saying. "If you love it, fight for it. If you love it, let it go" So im letting you go Inuyasha. Please be happy Inuyasha, and remember me. Remember me, embrace me, and then let me go. Just because you're a hanyou doesn't mean you should be deprived of love. Your not impure and tainted. Your amazing. Don't forget that there are those that love you. Don't come to the well, and don't follow me. You wont be able to. Be happy with Kikyo. I wish you the best in everything.

Love with all my heart,

Kagome

How could she think that, any of it. He loved her more than anything. Know he realized his only mistake was never telling her. Never once did he get to utter the words he so desperately wanted to say. "I love you Kagome"

Kagome had just reached the well. Her legs were shaking. "little jewel, jst let me cross this once." She whispered softly. She set up the barrier around the well edge and unable to stand it any longer she leaned on the well for support and cried. Slowly she swung one leg over the well lip and prepared to jump.

Inuyasha could still smell her. She still had not jumped into the well.

She closed her eyes and struggled to gain back her composer the last gift was set. Even though she had told him not to come to the well she knew he would. "I Love you Inuyasha" were her last words before she slowly slipped into the well, 500 years back into the future.

Inuyasha had barely missed her. He had heard her last words. "KAGOME!!" he screamed mere seconds after he had seen her slip into the well. He was to late. "Damn it!!" he screamed, tears freely running down his cheeks. He ran over to the well and tried to jump in, but a barrier pushed him back. He tried repeatedly only to be thrown back every time. "NO!" he screamed. He lay were he had fallen for a few moments and then stood. He saw something at that moment, that before had not captured his attention. Laying on the lip of the well was an autumn cherry blossom in full bloom with a small note next to it. It read 3 simple words that broke the hanyous heart. The 3 words he could never believe were meant for him. The three words he would have givin anything for to hear Kagome say just one more time.

_I Love You_


	6. 3 years and a metting with destiney

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

For 3 days he waited day after day at the well. Never did her letter nor her flower leave his grasp. Everyday he attempted to jump through the well, everyday he was pushed back. On the third day, after not eating nor sleeping, Sango and Miroku approached him. "Inuyasha come back to camp," said Sango. "She's not coming back, just leave it be" said Sango, eyes tearing as she said it herself. "im not leaving! I will get her back." He said in a voice that did not sound of his own. "You most accept this Inuyasha. Kagomes heart made this decision. She told me to tell you to let her go" said miroku in a soft soothing voice. The hanyou jumped around to face them. His eyes flashed dangerously red and his claws grew to long sharp blades. "Don't say that!! I WILL NOT let her go!!" he screamed at the group standing in front of him. Shippo buried his head behind Sangos legs. His demon half was taking over and for the first time Kagome was not there to stop it. "Come on Sango, lets go." Said Miroku gently "there is nothing we can do for him here" Slowly he lead Sango away. Inuyasha fell to the floor. Tired, angry and sad. Crystal droplets fell from his eyes and for the first time he felt defeated.

In His Time

Weeks went on like this. Inuyasha refused to leave the well. They finally reverted to leaving food everyday for him. After a couple of months Inuyasha finally left the well to go back to the village the life in his beautiful amber eyes was gone. He rarely spoke and went back to the well quiet frequently to see if maybe the barrier had weakened and he could, maybe just maybe, slip into the time portal. He never once mentioned the jewel. Only eyed it menacingly. "All this pain for a small gem" he thought bitterly to himself. He knew that if a selfish jewel were made on the jewel, all there years of work, all their pain and spilt blood, would be for nothing. He had considered using the jewel to reopen the well, but would that truly be unselfish. Did Kagome really want to not be here with him. Time went on, but Inuyasha could not. A year after Kagome had left a mysterious figure emerged. It was Kikyo. She came to take Inuyasha. "Let us go my love" she said to him. "Now that that girl is gone nothing stands between us" Rather than the usual loving attitude he had towards Kikyo he became enraged. Who did she think she was. He stared her down, and if looks could kill she would have perished that instant. "Who do you think you are" he yelled enraged. "You had no right to tell Kagome she didn't belong here. No right to ruin my life. No right to take her away from me" his whole body pulsed. The old Inuyasha would have fought to keep his demon side at bay, but now he did not care. Kikyo looked at him spitefully and spoke with venom in her voice. "She did not belong here. Fate did not have this place in her cards. I did nothing by the way. Her heart decided, and I merely steered it in the right direction." She stated coldly. "Well you steered wrong. Now leave and don't ever let me see you again. GO back to hell. You are no longer the Kikyo I once loved." He said daring her to defy him. Suddenly his eyes fell to the ground and he appeared exhausted. "Lets not be mad anymore Kikyo. Please, all I want for you is to be at peace." He looked up and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he meant it. She smiled at him. "Well then goodbye" and with a gust of wind she disintegrated and was swept away. The last words the wind uttered to him were. "Thank you". Everyday for 3 years Inuyasha visited the well. Everyday he prayed that the barrier would weaken and that he could slip through. Kagome's barrier was strong, but he knew there had to be some moment were he could get through. On the anniversary of the day she had left, he still had her letter,3 years later Inuyasha's desperate attempts were rewarded the barrier weakened just enough for him to take it down and with out even a moments hesitation. He jumped into the well, and was surrounded with the periwinkle lights that he had only dared dream about.

Her Time

The day she left, something broke inside Kagome. She arrived home crying and for weeks she just sat in her room. Neither Sota nor her mother were able to comfort her. After about a month she descended the stairs. That morning she announced that she would finish her last year of high school and then go on to college. All her friends noticed the difference as well. Kagome was still the same sweet caring girl as all ways but she rarely smiled anymore. After a year things got more and more normal, but she still felt that gaping whole in her chest ever once in a while. "are you sure you made the right choice?" she asked herself many times and then would reproach herself "Of course I did! I don't belong there." Kagome finished high school and went on to college. She exceeded in all her classes and was loved by all. She moved out of her house and bought a small apartment not far from the shrine, but the place that once held happy memories no brought tears to her eyes. Every year she would go back twice a year and make sure the barrier was still up. "Even though he is probably off with Kikyo" she said bitterly. And after she would feel bad about being so mean spirited. Every 6 months she would go until that fateful day. It was her last year of college. She was hounded with tests and a photography project. It was 6 o'clock in the afternoon and she still had to go take photos of the park across the street from her apartment. All she wanted was peace and quite, but fate had other plans in store for her.

AN: goodness next chapter is the last one!!! Read to find out what happens


	7. the last and final chapter

Disclaimer : Oh my !! its the last chapter, and guess what... I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Whether it was a dream or not, he really didn't care. He was back. Back in the place he thought he would never see again. 3 years had not changed the well house much at all. He stepped out into the sunlight. The sun was beginning to sink downwards. With out even needing to think he sprinted and leapt on to the tree that was just outside her window. The window was slightly cracked and not waiting for an invitation he jumped inside. He was definitely not prepared for what he found. The room was practically empty. Were here bed had been lay a box. Most of the posters had been taken down. The bookshelves were gone. He sat in the empty room, the only reminders of her was her sweet smell that still lingered. "All for nothing" the thought was enough to kill him. He sat in the room trying to catch his breath, when he heard a sound behind him. "OH MY GODS!!" said a feminine voice behind him, dropping a bag that tumbled sending its contents all over the floor. He turned around and there stood Kagome's mom. He rushed to her and grabbed her firmly by both shoulders. "where is she" he demanded more then asked. "you have got to be kidding me right?" she asked almost angrily. "she comes back a completely different person and now you…" but she could tell from the look in his eyes that there was more to the story under the surface. "You really love her, don't you?" she asked gently. He didn't even have to say a word. It was all there in his eyes. "she is living nearby. In an apartment." He looked at her exasperated. He had no idea what that was. "Go down the steps, turn right, and stop when you see a gate with lots of trees on the other side. There will be a big white building. You will find her there." Said Kagome's mom. Before Inuyasha sprinted off in search of this "apartment" he looked at Kagome's mom and she could tell this meant more to him then anything. "Thank You" he said and in one bound was out the window, and then gone entirely. When he got to the apartment he smelt Kagome, but her scent was leading past the gates and into the place with lots of trees. Desperation sent him following her scent like a lost puppy. He bounded from tree to tree until…..

Today had been a long day for Kagome, but she was actually looking forward to photographing the park. She had just walked in and was going into the little forest towards the duck pond. The setting sun gave everything a soft glow. A cold soft gust of wind blew through the park. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself. "how beautiful is life" she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her waist and another come to cover her mouth. Fear spread over her. "For years I have dreamed of you. Is it really you… Kagome" said the voice. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!" thought Kagome, "this can not be happening" she felt him nuzzle her neck. Tears streamed down her face. She felt the arms around her loosen a bit and she spun around, unable to keep the anger out of her face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!!" she screamed at him. "THIS WAS NOT PART OF MY PLAN. YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE WITH KIKYO, REMEMBER, THE ONE YOU LOVE!" This enraged the hanyou. "and who are you to decide who I love," he asked. "Did you ever ask me. Did you ever want to know what I wanted?" He asked trying to control his anger. "I didn't need to ask you. It was obviouse. Why would I hurt you by making you choose. I all I want was for you to be happy, so why the hell are you here?" she asked. Staring him straight on. He grabbed her and held her tightly to her, never wanting to let her go. She struggled and then after a while just stood there crying, holding him back. He looked sadly at her. " Do you really think it didn't hurt when you left? Do you honestly think im not happy now? Did you ever stop to think that maybe having you around was what I wanted?" he asked. He wanted her to know all the pain that he had gone through without her. Suddenly her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, bringing him down with her. They sat like that for a long time, if you could consider it sitting. He just held her, both trying to console the other. "Is this really what you want" she asked finally able to stop the sobbing. He looked down at her and saw the question in her eye. "Do you even have to ask" he replied smiling. He bent down and kissed her, pouring into it all the love he felt for her. He broke the kiss and looked her deeply in the eye. "I love you Kagome." And as the park was shrouded into night the two just sat there relishing in each others company, holding on as if their lives depended on it. Kagome suddenly looked up at him. "How do I know that this isn't just some wonderful dream?" she asked him. He tightened his hold around her waist and adjusted her position on his lap. He had feared the same, but he looked down at her and gave her all the reassurance he could. "Because when you wake up, ill still be here." And with that the two drifted off to dreamland in each others arms.

That morning Kagome looked to find that she was still in Inuyasha's comforting embrace. It wasn't a dream, and she knew that she would never again leave him. There love had lasted the hardship of 6 years. She looked up into his now open eyes, and he down into hers. The both thought the same thing that they had always wanted. They knew they were finally there. They had found it in each other and now that could never be taken apart. They had found_. Home._

_In the years that followed Inuyasha and Kagome were always together. I can't tell you if they ever did live happily ever after, because there story still goes gone. The jewel was in the end purified, and somehow they overcame their 500 year difference. How did they manage this, its very simple. They had the one thing that many people can not have. They have a love that transcends time._

AN: well that's it hope yall enjoyed Im also coming out with another fanfiction. Not sure what its gonna be called yet. Its one long story that I haven't finished it but if yall want to I can put up whats done already and then put up the rest of it as I go. Tell me what you think. Thanks for all the great reviews and support

Fallenstarshard


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!!

I am back! I have had writers block for the longest time. ANYWAY just a heads up these are my 2 most popular stories so far are The Hart Decides and Matters of the heart. I have decided to take more time and work on all the grammar mistakes everyone seems to be pointing out. There are 2 stories in the process of being worked on Enough and On the Road to life. Enough is in a very early stage and only has one chapter up, the more reviews the faster I work. OTRTL will be posted, hopefully tomorrow, at least the first chapter will. I really hope yall get around to reading my stories, and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!! That way I know what yall want and when. Well thanks again

Love

Fallenstarshard

Ps. Hope yall check out some of my other stories too. Like Rhythm of the Night


End file.
